


Adoration

by Padacockles_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padacockles_pie/pseuds/Padacockles_pie
Summary: Summaries are stupid.





	Adoration

When you're in love it's supposed to make you feel happy. But when you're in love with your best friend, love just makes you feel sick to your stomach. It's hurts when you watch your best friend bring home countless of girls to just fuck. Sometimes you wish that was you but with something more. You just wish that things were different. I just wish Dean was different. 

We were at the same old bar/club in town. It wasn't to far from the bunker, maybe about two miles away. The bar/clubs name was 'Club Vortex'. It had more of a western theme to it. The music was more pop/dubstep rythm though. As Sam and I sit in a table in the back I, once again, see Dean and some brunette dancing very closely. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Sam nudged me in the side.

I looked at him and gave him a salty smile then I looked back towards my drink on the table in front of us. "I don't know why you just don't tell him already, Y/n. He pretty understanding, you know." I smiled and grabbed my drink, slinging the cold liquid down my throat. "Sam, we both know he doesn't feel the same way. He's Dean, he only cares about his car and you. I'm just the scared little girl you fought off vampires to save. That's how that's always going to be."

"Y/n, you're not just some scared little girl we saved from vamps, you're our best friend and we care about you. Dean might not show it as much but he cares a lot." I huffed and raised a hand to the bartender, asking for one more round. "I don't know anymore Sammy. It just seems like lately he doesn't want anything to do with me. He's been kind of ignoring me. I don't know what I did. What's wrong with me Sam?" He put his hand on my back and started rubbing in circles. I looked to my left and Dean was already making out with the brunette on a bar stool. "Nothing is wrong with you... Y/n, you're beautiful, smart, funny, one hell of a hunter with a bad ass attitude. If Dean doesn't see any of that, it's his loss, you know I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to. We're best friends."

I looked at Sam and he smiled. I returned the smile and took a swig of my drink. "Thanks Sammy. Maybe we should be heading home, it's like one am. Deans already gone." I looked towards the now empty bar stool, he was nowhere in sight. "Okay, I'll go pay the bartender. I'll be outside in a few seconds." I nodded okay and grabbed my coat from my chair. I buttoned it up and watched as Sam walked over to the bar.

I walked passed so many different people. Some tipsy and some very shitfaced. I finally found the door and walked outside. The cold air hit my face as I watch the moon be unveiled from the clouds passing by. I heard giggling coming from my left saw Dean and the brunette get into his car and drive away. An arm grabbed me around the waist and I jumped at least three feet in the air. 

I turned around and there stood Sam laughing his head off. "Why are you so jumpy tonight?" He looked at me and continued to let out some laughs as I shook my head. "Dean just took baby, so I guess we're walking." He stopped laughing and looked to where baby was last parked. He zipped up his jacket and snaked an arm around my waist again. He was like a big heater. "Let's go before we encounter the things we kill." I said and we started walking in the direction of the bunker. 

We were about half a mile away when i had to stop to take of my high heals. If I would have know Dean was going to take the car I wouldn't have worn high heals. "Sam hold on." He looked at me as I went to unbuckle the high heal from my ankle. "There is no way I'm letting you walk. You could step on glass or something." By my surprise he picked me up bridal style. "Sam put me down, I can walk!" He shook his head and started laughing again.

"Not a chance Y/n. You're going to have to kill me first." I narrowed my eyes towards him. "That could be arranged Sam." He smirked and I saw the bunker in sight. "I'd like to see you try babygirl." I rolled my eyes and Sam put me down once we were inside the bunker. He closed and locked the door while I started waking down the stairs. I heard faint giggling coming from down the hallway. My mood instantly changed from happy to aggravated in two point zero seconds. 

I heard footsteps behind me and once again Sams arm around my waist. "Sam I will chop your arm off." He pinched my side and I shoved him. He shoved me back playfully and I gave him a smile while walking to my room. "Goodnight Sammy." I looked at him one more time before walking through my doorway. "Goodnight Baby." I smiled and closed the door behind me. 

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I haven't even felt this way with Dean. I thought to myself, do I have feelings for Sam? I shook my head as if that made the thoughts disappear instantly. All I could think about was how he would grab me by the waist sometimes and chuckle in my ear flirtingly. My cheeks heated up while the though rised. I took off my heals, jeans and t shirt that smelled like smoke. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed, thinking of all the wonderful things Sam has ever said.

It's been about two months. Dean has almost stopped bring home girls completely. Maybe Dean's changing. Just maybe I'll actually have a chance to be with him now. My thoughts were put on hold when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to reveal Sam. "Y/n, we've caught a case. Do you want to go?" Sam said as I let him into the room. "What's it looking like?" I ask curiously. "Looks like a ghost, but I could be wrong." I smiled and took a small bag from my closet. "Give me a few minutes. I'm coming." He smiled and left me alone in the room. 

I didn't know how long we would be going for so I packed four shirts, four pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of socks and panties, another bra and two jackets. I zipped up the bag and it hung from my shoulder. There was another knock from the door. "Come in!" I picked up my old flip phone then my chrger. "Are you ready yet?" Dean entered my room. His features were stiff. His green eyes pierced through my E/c ones. "Yeah let's go." I smiled and he smiled back. He turned to leave the room and i followed after him.

We were on the road for over four hours. It was getting dark out. My eyes started drooping a bit, i was getting tired but i didn't do anything all day so i don't know why i was sleepy. "Y/n if you're tired why don't you rest for a bit. We won't be there for another hour and a half. I'll wake you when we get close, okay?" Sam said while he was turned around in his seat to face me. "It's kind of cold. Is there a blanket up there?" He looked around the front seat and he came up with nothing. "I could just come back there and be your blanket. He smirked and Dean chuckled.

"That works as well." He smiled and climbed over the front seat to join me in the back. I was surprised he could even make his way over because of his long legs. Once he was settled he grabbed me by the waist and held me tight. His chest was so firm to the touch. Then, right in this moment everything felt okay. He kissed the top of my head as I could slowly feel myself drift into an undisturbed sleep.

My ears perked up and I felt my body being lifted. "Dean we're not leaving her in the car to sleep while we share a motel room. That's not fair." Sam said and my eyes opened up and Sam was holding me. "I can walk Sam." I said but he just ignored me and kept walking towards the motel rooms door. "Dean can you open the door please?" Sam said nicely and I saw Dean open the door.

"She's awake you know. Why don't you let her walk?" Dean said walking through the door. "Shut up Dean." Sam set me on the bed and I just sat there watching the guys. Sam set my bag next to me on the bed as Dean put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying Sammy, she doesn't need to be babied." I saw Sam shake his head and walk back outside to the car. "Dean why can't you just leave him alone?" I asked while taking off my boots.

Dean shrugged and started undressing. "This is why I should have my own motel room." I said as I started unpacking my bag to distract myself from Deans naked body. I heard the motel door open and in walked Sam. "Sleeping arrangements as usual?" I nodded then looked at the clock on the side table it read 2:00 am. 

Was it really that late? I nodded and took out a t shirt and shorts and walked into the bathroom. I changed out of my dirty clothes and walked right back out into the room. I looked up and there stood Sam, shirtless. My cheeks became hotter than usual. Our eyes met and I looked away quickly. I saw Dean flip through the shitty tv channels as I put my dirty clothes into my bag. 

I shut off the light on the side table and got under the covers. I felt the other side of the bed dip in and I laid on my side facing away from Sam. Why did this feel so awkward all of a sudden? It has never been like this before. Dean threw the remote onto the side table after turning the tv off. 

"Goodnight." Dean said then I could hear light snoring moments later. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself go to sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking of Sam. I tossed and turned for about a half hour before I felt Sam move next to me. I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me in closer to him. "Can't sleep?" He whispered. "Yeah." I cuddled in closer to him and he held me tighter. I was actually feeling quite comfortable right now. 

I was starting to drift to sleep when Sams voice erupted in a whisper. "Y/n, are you still awake?" I couldn't bring myself to even make a noise. I was just so comfortable with him that I didn't respond. "I wouldn't be able to actually say this to you if you were awake but-" He huffed and held me a little tighter. "Dean doesn't deserve your attention. He just ignores you and that's not fair to you. I love my brother to death but I think you could do better. I know you probably don't feel the same way I do, I like you. A lot actually, I just wish you would realize it and stop fawning over Dean. Goodnight baby." I felt him kiss the back of my head.

My mind was in shambles and so was my heart. I never really thought of Sam in that sort of sense. I feel really shitty right now. I never really thought I had a chance with Sam because I thought he wouldn't feel the same way I did.

Dean wasn't my first choice, it was Sam but I thought I wasn't worth it to him. I thought he was to sweet for me. He was to kind. I contemplated on turning around and confronting him about it, but I was frozen in my spot. My eyes started drooping and I felt myself slip into a sweet dream. 

It's been about three days since that night. Everytime Sam would talk or touch softly to me I could now pick up all the flirting and affection he was doing. We're on the road again, we're headed home after a milk run hunt. Turns out it was three ghosts instead of just one. Don't you just love muder/suicide? 

I sat in the backseat of the Impala as Dean filled baby up with gas and Sam went to get some snacks. We went that far away from the bunker, but I guess some snacking couldn't hurt. Dean tapped on the back window and it made me jump. I rolled it down and he just starred at me. "What been up with you these last couple weeks? You've been acting so weird lately." 

I smiled at him and heard the passenger side door open. "I'm okay Dean, nothing to be worried about." Dean narrowed his eyes and went back to filling baby up with gas. I put my window up half way and just starred at my hands. "Y/n, water or soda?" Sam asked while he held one of each in his hands. His hands, oh my god. They were so big, I couldn't help but have my mind drift off. 

I snapped out of the trace quickly though. "Water, please." He smiled and handed me the water bottle. Dean got back in the car moments later. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and looked out the window. He said okay then started Baby up again. We were once back on the road, going home.

We walked through the bunker doors and started walking down the stairs. As I stepped onto the base floor, I froze in the place. The place was absolutely trashed. I took out my gun and loaded it to the tee. "Y/n wait for me." Sam came up behind me and put me behind him. Dean trailed behind me as we made our way through the mess. 

The books were everywhere. There were pages ripped out and some were torched. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "Dean? Sam?" I haven't heard that voice in a while. "Cas?" Dean said passing Sam and I. I tried walking passed Sam but he wouldn't let me. I saw Castiel appear from th hallway and a smile creeped onto his angelic face.

"Long time no see buddy." Dean hugged Cas and I lowered my gun. "Why is this place trashed?" I asked looking at Cas. Cas looked around him and shrugged. "I was just looking. I didn't mean to make a mess." He smiled and hugged me after i got passed Sam. I looked at Sam, he was looking quite unsure of this current situation. "What's wrong Sammy?" I asked. I went to step over to him but Cas grabbed my arm. 

"Cas what the hell? That hurts! Let go!" I tried ripping my arm from his grasp but he wouldn't budge. I took out the knife Dean gave me and stabbed 'Cas' in the chest. His grip loosened on me and he fell to the ground. Sam came over to me and pushed me behind him again.

I looked at that thing on the floor and it was dead. I looked at Dean and he looked horrified. "Hello?" I heard a voice. I looked up and there was Cas again. I walked back a bit. Dean grabbed an angel blade from his back pocket and Sam and Dean tackled the angel. 

I saw Dean cut his arm and he hissed and shoved the two off of him. That was definitely Cas. "What the fuck Cas?" Dean said pointing to the thing on the ground. "Looks like a shapeshifter. It must have gotten some of well me." I blinked and just stood there. "How'd it get in here. Everything was locked?"

I asked looking at Sam. He shrugged and walked over to me. "Are you okay? Can I see your arm?" I let him take my arm in his hand. His fingers brushed over the deep scratches fake Cas gave me. "We should get that cleaned up. Come on, they can handle this." I nodded and Sam slung his arm over my shoulder. 

I heard Dean say something before we left the room. "Who would have saw that happen?" Cas responded with, "What happen? Sam and Y/n..? Where have you been?" Dean scoffed and said, "Come on, let clean this shit up." I looked up at Sam and he smiled at me. I smiled back and walked along side him with his arm still around my shoulder. 

We walked into the bathroom and I sat on top on the closed toilet lid. Sam took out the first aid kit and started wetting a towel. He put the kit on the floor next to the toilet and kneeled down in front of me. He pressed the cold towel to the cuts and it started singing like and bitch. I placed my other hand softly on his neck. He lofted his head and his eyes connected with my own E/c ones. 

I noticed our faces were inches a part. Sam started leaving in but I quickly pulled away because Dean walked into the bathroom and started washing his bloody hands in the sink. I saw Sams face flush with redness and so did my own. I looked at the white tile. Sam continued to clean up my cuts. Noone said a word and I think it was better that way. 

Once he was finished with the cuts, I left him in the bathroom to clean up the mess. I walked passed Cas in the living room and walked right into my room in the main hallway. I shut the door behind me and locked it. My nerves were jumping. My mind was racing. My heart was pounding wildly. I walked over to my bed and sat down. 

There was a knock at the door. I just sat there and starred at the door. "Y/n? Open the door please." It was Castiel. I walked over to the door and cracked it open to look at him. "Hi Cas." He smiled and started pushing the door open. "Can I come in?" I smiled again and opened the door for him to come in.

I closed the door behind him. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me. "Y/n this is going to sound very cheesy and whatever else but, Sam loves you. I know because well I can sense things." I sat there and just stared at Cas. "What if I'm not good for him Cas? He's so, sweet. I just don't want to hurt him." Cas rubbed my back. 

I felt some tears escape my eyes. I heard the door open and I looked up. The tears clearly visible on my face, I looked at Sam. "Cas, give us a couple mintues?" I looked back down at the floor and felt Cas get up and walk out the room. Sam closed the door and kneeled in front of me. 

He held my face in his hands. He wiped my tears and I looked into his eyes. "You are more than enough. You are everything a person could ever ask for. I adore you, Y/n. I will always be by your side no matter what happens." He closed the space between us and our lips connected. The kiss was like fire and ice. Cool and satisfyingly stable. Our lips moved in motion until I separated our lips. 

"Be with me, damn it. I want you to be my girlfriend." I smiled and nodded. He pecked my lips and stood up. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." I smiled and took his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pinched my side. "Sam I will chop your hand off, don't test me." He laughed and pinched me again. "I would love to see you try."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to me via Wattpad


End file.
